This document relates to wireless communication techniques and devices in cellular communication systems.
Cellular communication systems provide wireless communication services, including, e.g., voice services, mobile broadband data services and multimedia services. There is a growing need for cellular bandwidth due to various factors, including the continuous increase in the number of mobile phones such as smartphones that are coming on line and deployment of new mobile applications that consume large amounts of data, e.g., mobile applications in connection with video and graphics. As mobile system operators add new mobile devices to the network, deploy new mobile applications and increase the geographic areas covered by broadband mobile services, there is an ongoing need to cover the operator's coverage area with high bandwidth connectivity. One way for meeting such high bandwidth connectivity is to deploy heterogeneous networks where one or more low-power nodes are deployed at least partially within the coverage area of a macro base station operating at a higher transmission power.